fear of betrail and the knowledge of the elves
by silvia silver elf
Summary: xmen and lord of the rings. after betrail Rouge her best friends and her new hated enemy land in a strange and mistical land...rated T because I'm not sure how the story will turn out


this whole chapter is before she was in the adventure...you can skip to the next chapter if you want...

for this chapter and all the rest I do not own x-men, and if I did all reviewers would get one hundred dollars but I don't so instead here's a chocolate and a story which I hope you like...

* * *

Rouge ran to her room at full speed. Rouge sat on her bed sobbing her whole heart out. Bobby had kissed her and was at the moment, still in surgery. Rouge was crying to hard to notice someone sneak into her room and sit on the bed by her side.

" It was not your fault... these things just happen. You have dangerous powers and should be treated with respect." said Wolverine

"I-I- d-did not m-mean to it was-s o-only f-for a m-minute" she sobbed

"shhhhhhhhhh" soothed Wolverine

"I-It was an a-accident, I-I d-did not mean to" she sobbed

Wolverine held her until she felt better then they went down to see if the surgery was going well, or at least as well as it could go.

_flash back:_

_Rouge raced over to where Bobby was sitting._

_"happy birthday Bobby" sang Rogue as she hugged him from behind._

_Bobby gently grabbed her black gloved hand._

_"You know...I already made my wish." then he kissed her._

_At first she tried to pull away but he would not let her. Then she started to kiss back. When his grip loosened she pulled back. And screamed at what she saw, his eyes were white and he was shaking. All of the teachers came including Login came running in. At a glance they all assumed the same thing. _

_When the doctors came in and took him into surgery she ran to her room..._

Rogue stared at the door to the emergency room. Suddenly the door swung open and an old looking nurse came out.

"he might not make it" said the nurse

Rogue cried at those cruelly harsh words. After a little while Logan, storm and Jean all took her to bed. Storm held her shoulders and the others walked with her. Walking down the hall scared Rouge, the students all gave her the same cold-how-could-you? Looks.

When they all got to her room Storm took her to bed, pulling the blanket back for her. When Rouge had lain down Storm took off her shoes and pulled the blanket back up to cover her.

Just before falling into a deep sleep Rogue turned to face the group and said something that shocked and confused the group.

"At least he got his birthday wish"

Then she rolled over and went to sleep.

>>> 

next morning

Rouge sat up and swung her legs over the side of her bed then ran out the door. The next thing she saw was her reflection on Bobby's hospital room's door window. Bobby sat on the bed in a hospital gown eating Jell-O.She gingerly opened the door and closed it behind her. There was no one else in the room but Bobby.

"hey" she whispered to him, he turned away

"I hate you" he said to her as he faced the wall opposite her.

"get out!" he tried to yell but was still to weak to.

Rouge felt the all-to-familiar pain in her heart. the same pain that had come when her family had thrown her out and when her old friends had learned she was a mutant. She turned and left without another word and went down to the kitchens to get something to eat, even though she felt her stomach would never hold it down.

All the way down people stopped what they were doing to watch her pass. They were whispering to each other in fear, a sick sense of depression hit Rouge like a stone wall.

Rouge tried to walk faster but ran into a teenaged boy turning the corner.

"I am so sorry" they both said at the same time.

"ohh your Rouge aren't you? get away from me!" he screeched and ran off in the opposite direction.

Rouge sighed then decided it would be better for everyone if she stayed in her room so she headed that way. Two of her best friends grabbed her on her way there and dragged into Sheena's room. Sheena, Lillian and Mia ( the girl with the same power as Logan in the second movie, near the end)are her best friends, all three mutants.

Sheena's power is forestry, anything to do with plants.

Lillian's power is a cross between storm and Jean, she has two powers.

Mia has healing but she also adapted to the metal Logan put in her so now she can tame all kinds of metal, it comes out of her nails, eyes and mouth when she wants it to. Nobody questions her as to why she can tame all kinds of metal nor do we talk about it in public. Logan and Mia do not really talk but they do acknowledge each other.

"are you mad at me too?" asked Rouge

"of course not, why would we be mad? We were there remember? on the couch, well our mouths were full so we did not say hello but we still saw the whole thing." said Mia

Rouge put her head on Sheena's lap and looked around Sheena's room, all green with gold trimming. Then Rouge looked at what Sheena was wearing, a green and gold dress,green skirt and sleeves trimmed with gold and a gold bodice all looked like it was from lord of the rings.Lillian was wearing close to the same only were the green was medium blue was and were gold was sky blue. Mia was wearing a dress in the same cut only it was deep red were the medium blue was on Lillian and gold were the sky blue was on Lillian. (for those who have never seen lotr-lord of the rings-long evening dress)

"have you forgotten the dance? you promised to go with us to the party with the mortals" said Lillian as she sat down on the bed behind her.

"I guess I did" said Rouge

They had been planning tonight all year. It was a party that all the important people go to. Sort of like a ball only Rouge and all her friends did not want to call it a ball.

"well lets get you ready"...

>>>

five hours later

Rouge was sitting on a chair away from the mirror, she had been sitting here since she came out of the shower four and a half hours ago. Rouge trusted her friends still she could not help but feel worried.

"do I look alright?" she asked

All of a sudden she was twirled around and saw herself in the mirror. What she saw was to beautiful to be her. her hair was in a beautiful style (everyone has their own favorite style so I will not spoil your thoughts. use your imagination) her dress was in the same style as the others only with very minor changes, a V neck not rounded and gloves that matched the dress. she was stunning as she watched herself in the mirror.

"do you like it?" asked Sheena

"wow" was all she could whisper out.

They all went down the stairs to meet nightcrawler, in his newly found disguise and Kat (the girl who can walk threw walls, I am pretty sure that is her name). Nightcrawler seemed really happy about his coming to the dance. He opened the door for the girls, Mia came out last he took Mia's arm and they walked out into the cold night and into the warm limo.

>>> 

At the party...

The party was almost over it was well past midnight but the threesome were having to much fun to stop. That is until...

* * *

crazycatluver-thanks for the interesting review I have fixed the problem to my beliefs, if you see any other mistakes feel free to let me know

to those 33 of you that clicked my story and did not review, my hope is that your fingers are broken as an excuse for not reviewing...


End file.
